emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8378 (28th January 2019)
Plot Ellis ignores Billy. April tells Marlon how she hates all the conflicts going on. He tries to talk to Jessie about it. Kerry thinks Daz is trying to worm his way back into the family by trying to help out financially. She finds a letter that has fallen out of Daz's pocket. Doug isn't happy when Brenda wants Doug to keep a low profile around Bob. Jessie tries to sort out the conflict between Ellis and Billy. Jessie is pleased when Ellis makes an effort. Faith tells Doug that once Bob gets his feet under the table, that'll be it for him and Brenda. Debbie tells Faith that she's told Charity. Ellis apologises to Billy, but Billy and Ellis begin arguing, and Ellis reveals that Jessie had gotten rid of all of Billy's father's ashes. Ellis angers Billy, who punches Ellis as Jessie walks in, knocking him to the floor. Brenda is not happy when Doug turns up. Billy is furious when Jessie confirms that she scattered her late husband's ashes without Billy. Marlon walks in and isn't happy to learn the issues haven't been sort out. Marlon snaps and shouts at them before declaring he wants Billy out of his house. Nicola gets nervous when Graham mentions police sniffing around, but Megan tells her it's regarding Joe's disappearance. Nicola advises Graham to take a holiday but Graham rejects. Nicola tells Robert that they have enough money to get Robert's share of the haulage back and have money to spare. Jimmy begins getting cold feet. Megan helps Graham work out that Nicola is working with Robert. Faith talks to Charity, and begs her to get Debbie round. Charity agrees to think about it. Brenda refuses to allow Bob to move to a hostel. Ellis tells Robert that Billy hit him. Robert continues to lie about Andy taking Katie from him. Kerry congratulates Daz on his promotion, but she is furious to learn Daz has turned it down. Billy thanks Victoria but tells him what Robert said. Victoria tells him that it was the other way round - on Andy's wedding, Robert slept with Katie. She advises Billy to tell Ellis that he's being played. Daz tells Kerry he turned down the promotion as he couldn't stand Amelia. Kerry tells Daz to either take the job, or she will go to the police over the hit-and-run. Debbie is furious to learn Charity is taking Cain's side. Charity tells her that if Debbie goes to the police, she will still back her. Billy tells Ellis that Robert lied, and Marlon tells Ellis that Robert really hated Andy. PC Swirling arrives and is taken down to the police station. Ellis tells Jessie he doesn't care that his report could get Billy sent back to prison. Cast Regular cast *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, kitchen *Dale Head - Kitchen/living room *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior, exterior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Kitchen, backroom Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes